


Halloween Party at the Stark Tower

by AnnabethBarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stark Tower, halloween party, this is just a little one shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBarnes/pseuds/AnnabethBarnes
Summary: Peter n'en revient pas d'avoir trois invitations pour l'annuelle fête d'Halloween organisée dans la Tour Stark. Entrainant May et son indéfectible Ned, il ne s'attend pas à découvrir une toute autre facette des célèbres Avengers, ni même à susciter de telles réactions.





	Halloween Party at the Stark Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicClem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicClem/gifts).



Pete était très nerveux et n’arrivait pas à se raisonner. Quelles étaient les chances que lui, l’Avengers pas si Avengers que ça ou du moins cela n’était-il pas encore totalement officiel mais Happy avait promis de le rappeler donc c’est qu’il était plus ou moins un membre de l’équipe … Et puis Monsieur Stark lui avait offert une nouvelle tenue donc il était l’un des leurs ? Non ? En tout cas, lui parmi tous les autres super-héros que les Avengers auraient pu penser, avait été invité pour une soirée Halloween dans l’immense tour Stark, avec tous les membres de l’équipe.

_Et il avait eu deux invitations supplémentaires pour les personnes de son choix._

Honnêtement, il n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi à qui il donnerait la première. Monsieur Stark, ou Happy, _certainement_ Happy, avait dû passer dans son lycée pour lui donner les invitations qu’il avait trouvé dans son casier après son cours de chimie appliquée. Ned se trouvait alors juste à côté de lui, en train de lui parler de l’avant-première du dernier Star Wars à laquelle il mourrait d’envie d’aller, et il lui avait simplement tendu le papier sans rien dire. Ned ne l’avait même pas regardé et l’avait simplement rangé dans son sac. Ce n’est que tard dans la nuit, alors que Peter était en patrouille dans le Queens, que Ned était réapparut et lui avait hurlé dessus par téléphone pour lui demander s’il s’agissait vraiment de ce qu’il pensait. Coupé par l’apparition de deux voleurs dans une station AIM, Peter lui avait promis qu’il lui expliquerait le lendemain. Il n’en n’eut pas besoin puisque Ned était dans sa chambre lorsqu’il rentra. Parfois, il se demandait si May ne lui avait pas finalement donné une clé pour rentrer quand il voulait dans leur appartement.

« PETER – FUCKING – PARKER ! Avait hurlé son ami quand il l’avait vu rentrer par la fenêtre.

Descendant avec précaution du plafond, Peter avait d’abord enlevé son masque, un sourire de travers sur la figure. Il riait depuis l’appel de son ami de sa réaction.

-Est-ce que tu m’invites vraiment à une Halloween party dans la Stark Tower ?

-Hin hin.

-Et je vais rencontrer tout le monde ?

-Euh, oui. Je suppose. Je ne sais pas comment est la relation entre Monsieur Stark et Captain America mais je suppose que oui, tout le monde sera là.

-Tu veux dire que tu me laisseras leur parler ?

-Se sera la première fois que je leur parlerais en dehors d’une zone de combat tu sais.

-C’est génial.

-Que je me sois battu contre Captain America et qu’il m’ait mis une raclée ?

-Oui !

Peter sourit, il savait très bien ce que son ami voulait dire. Son enthousiasme pouvant prendre une trop grande mesure parfois, ce qui les rapprochait d’un point de vue mental.

-Oh, c’est une soirée à thème. Fit remarquer Ned. En quoi vas-tu te déguiser ?

-Aucune idée. »

 

Deux semaines plus tard, Peter poussait avec nervosité la porte de la Stark Tower illuminée aux couleurs de la fête des morts. Son costume le gênait, il était définitivement trop moulant et trop noir. Il aimait la couleur de son costume, bleu et rouge, c’était certainement plus sympathique à voir qu’une tenue toute noire. Et sa perruque tombait tout le temps, il n’avait pas l’habitude des cheveux longs.

Ned rayonnait dans son costume de Wolverine, il n’arrêtait pas de sortir et rétracter ses griffes amovibles et avait même fait une partie du chemin en chantant à tue-tête le thème du dessin animé X-men qui passait parfois sur le câble. Peter sourit, il avait peut-être pris l’idée de sa tante un peu trop au sérieux.

May était tout aussi éblouissante que Ned. Bien qu’elle portât un costume assez classique pour la période, elle était vraiment belle. Et certainement, son costume de Catwoman était le plus beau que Peter ait jamais vu porté.

« May, tu es sûr que se soit une bonne idée ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Mon costume.

Elle le jaugea du regard pendant qu’ils grimpaient dans l’ascenseur sous le regard moqueur des deux vigiles.

-Il est très bien. J’aurais peut-être dû choisir une perruque un peu plus bouclée … Mais ça fera très bien l’affaire.

-Je ne parlais pas de la perruque.

-Peter, May le prit par les deux épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux, ton nom de super-héros est Spiderman, il était logique que tu restes dans ton domaine de spécialisation pour la circonstance.

-Mais … May …

-Quoi ? Ned ne s’est pas plaint de son costume.

Elle désigna de la tête Ned qui grimaçait devant le miroir et essayait de prendre l’air le plus effrayant.

-Je suis déguisé en fille.

-Pas n’importe quelle fille, tu es déguisé en l’une des plus courageuses femmes de l’équipe des Avengers. Sais-tu seulement tout ce qu’elle a dû traverser ?

-May, c’est moi qui t’ai montré les fichiers cryptés qu’elle a divulgué au monde. Et puis il n’y a que deux femmes dans l’équipe. Officiellement.

-Raison de plus pour lui rendre hommage. Elle mérite qu’on la prenne en exemple. Et la pauvre n’a pas dû avoir la vie facile en choisissant d’aider Captain America à fuir avec son ami.

-Je dois vraiment arrêter de te parler de mes missions …

-Certainement pas, je suis ta tutrice et tu m’as menti pendant bien assez longtemps. Et puis je suis fière de ce que tu fais, je veux simplement que tu prennes plus de précautions.

-Je prend des précautions. »

Elle fit la moue alors que les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvraient sur le large salon qui servait de QG aux membres de l’équipe. Peter ne pu s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil à Ned. Ce dernier s’avançait à tout petit pas dans la pièce, sa mâchoire se décrochant à chaque nouveau pas qu’il faisait.

L’ambiance semblait vraiment bonne et de la musique résonnait dans la pièce où un petit groupe discutait tout en grignotant ce que des serveurs robots apportaient. Peter était aux anges, et s’il avait dût se faire une idée de l’état de sa tante et de son ami il serait certainement arrivé à la même conclusion. May avait les yeux aussi écarquillés qu’une petite fille devant un paquet de bonbons et ne savait pas quoi dire. Ned, lui, savait tout à fait quoi dire et ne se fit pas prier.

« Ce n’est pas Vision là-bas ? Dit-il en désignant l’homme à la peau rouge qui se tenait proche de la baie vitrée.

Peter dû se concentrer pour reconnaître à travers le déguisement vert la conscience qu’avait créé Monsieur Stark deux ans plus tôt.

-En quoi est-il déguisé ?

-Plutôt en qui, glissa Peter, il est en Loki. Le frère de Thor.

-Celui qui a amené les aliens sur Terre ?

-Hin hin.

-Oh …  Et qui est l’homme à côté de lui ?

Peter suivit du regard la personne que son ami lui montrait et glapit. Il n’en était pas sûr mais vu les cheveux longs qui tombaient dans le dos de la personne, Peter était presque sûr de reconnaître Wanda Maximoff.

-C’est un costume de Clint Barton … Porté par Wanda.

Ned lui lança un regard si vivant d’hilarité qu’il ne put s’empêcher de rire avec lui.

-Où est Clint, je veux savoir en quoi il s’est déguisé. Réussit-il a articuler après avoir réussi à calmer son fou rire.

Laissant May en train de parler avec un Tony Stark peint en vert et portant un short violet, accompagné d’une Pepper déguisée en agent Coulson, les deux amis traversèrent la pièce à la recherche de Clint Barton.

Au lieu de lui, ils tombèrent sur un groupe de trois personnes qui semblait en plein débat. Une version à moins grand budget de Tony Stark tentait de séparer un homme en sweet rouge et jean d’un autre en tenue proche d’une combinaison de ski avec des lunettes de piscine et un sac à dos noir. La perruque du premier homme tomba sous la bousculade du second et le fou rire des deux adolescents reprit de plus belle quand ils reconnurent le Soldat de l’Hiver découvert en Faucon et le Faucon découvert en Soldat de l’Hiver, chaperonné par un Captain America déguisé en Tony Stark.

-Je ne parle pas comme ça ! Hurlait Bucky. Je n’ai pas le ton d’un chiot larmoyant.

-Uuuuuh Steeeeve mon bras est tout cassé. Minauda Sam. Je suis si triiiiiiste, je dois me faire congeler les fesses pour me faire oublier.

-Sam. Essaya d’intervenir Steve qui semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à contenir son fou rire.

-Je suis le Faucon, commença alors Bucky, et la vérité est que je ne sais rien faire si je n’ai pas mon sac à dos de Dora l’Exploratrice.

-Je suis Bucky Barnes et je ne sais pas lasser mes chaussures !

-HEY ! Ce n’est arrivé qu’une seule fois et c’était parce que T’Challa me coursait pour me tuer.

-Bucky, du calme, tenta encore plus vainement Steve qui cette fois-ci riait pour de bon.

-Je suis Sam Wilson et je ne sais pas courir à plus de dix kilomètres heures.

-Je suis James Barnes et je ne sais pas utiliser un téléphone.

-Je suis Sam Wilson et je ne saurais pas voler une sucette à un bébé.

-Je suis James Barnes et je pense que voler une sucette à un bébé est encore une preuve de force au vingt-et-unième siècle !

Plié en deux, Steve ne prit même pas la peine d’essayer d’intervenir et se joint aux éclats de rire des deux adolescents. Néanmoins, alors que les exclamations commençaient à se calmer, Sam et Bucky posèrent finalement les yeux sur les deux gamins et explosèrent de rire en voyant Peter.

-Je le reconnais Sam, tu es un peu moins ridicule que le gamin du Queens. Rit Bucky en tapant dans le bras en papier aluminium de son coéquipier.

-Tu veux qu’on aille te chercher Bruce ? Demanda Sam à Peter.

-Bruce ? Demanda Peter.

-Pas drôle Sam. Réagit automatiquement Bucky.

-Quoi ? J’allais pas demander au gamin s’il voulait que tu l’embrasses. »

L’éclat de rire de Steve permit à Peter de ne pas tomber à la renverse, donc le Soldat de l’Hiver avait une relation avec Black Widow ? Intéressant à savoir. Ned se soutenait du mur pour ne pas tomber tellement il riait. S’il n’avait pas été son meilleur ami, Peter lui aurait certainement fait une béquille pour qu’il tombe. Il s’écarta du groupe de trois hommes pour retourner à la recherche de Clint.

S’avançant un peu plus dans la salle, il croisa Ant-man déguisé en Captain America en pleine conversation avec Thor, déguisé en T’Challa. Ned et Peter durent se retenir pour ne pas aller demander au Dieu de leur signer un autographe. Ils le saluèrent simplement nerveusement de la main et faillirent hurler quand il leur répondit, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.  

Toujours aussi nerveusement, Ned dut pincer Peter quand ils passèrent à côté d’un Thor de chaire et d’os qui était en train de boire du whisky. Ils froncèrent les sourcils … ne venaient-ils pas de passer devant le Dieu de la foudre un instant plus tôt ? Seulement, ce Thor-ci ne leur sourit ou ne leur fit aucun signe et les regarda à peine, avant de se mettre à marmonner dans sa barbe quelque chose à propos de l’esprit païen qui régnait et du manque de chevaleresque de certains des invités. « Loki » murmura alors Peter à l’oreille de son ami pendant qu’ils s’éloignaient rapidement et contournaient l’îlot central pour se retrouver dans la cuisine. Là, ils furent accueillis par un Vision qui suintait, le maquillage rouge qui recouvrait la peau du Roi de Wakanda coulait sous le coup de la chaleur qui régnait dans la salle et de la lourdeur de ses vêtements. Ils furent néanmoins obligés de reconnaître que son costume était superbe.

« C’est une cape comme ça que je voudrais pour mon costume de Roi pour mes vingt-et-un an, chuchota Ned à Peter.

-May pourrait t’en faire une si tu veux.

-Tu crois qu’elle pourrait faire en sorte qu’elle vole comme celle de Dark Vader ?

-Ned, Vader est un drama queen qui fait voler les pans de sa propre cape pour se donner un style. Tu sais bien qu’il n’y a pas de vent dans l’espace.

-N’empêche, ça lui fait un super look. Et ne parle pas du Grand Maître comme ça … »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase à cause du nouveau personnage qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, un verre de ce qui ressemblait à de l’eau mais qui devait en réalité être de la vodka à la main. En réalité, Peter cru ne jamais avoir autant rit de sa vie avant de voir le costume de Clint Barton. Une veste rouge sur les épaule, une robe trop courte puisqu’on voyait la fin de son boxer, des bottines à talons et des chaussette hautes, il était la vivante image de Wanda Maximoff, en moins attirante et décidément moins à l’aise sur des talons. Sa perruque n’arrêtait pas de tomber ou de se coller dans son gloss ce qui semblait passablement l’agacer.

« Naaaaaaaaaaat ! Hurla-t-il vers la porte du couloir. Comment ai-je pu finir dans ce stupide costume ! Je voulais être en Vision moi.

-Tu as perdu à la courte paille contre T’Challa, voilà pourquoi tu es déguisé en Wanda.

-Pourquoi a-t-on choisi nos costumes à la courte paille ?

-Parce qu’on aurait tous choisi le costume de Tony ou de Steve. A la rigueur, j’aurais bien emprunté celui de Thor ou de Pepper, le mien est trop petit. Dit la femme qui était toujours invisibles pour les deux adolescents qui n’en pouvaient plus.

-Qu’est-ce que vous avez les microbes ? Demanda Clint en leur lançant le regard le plus fier qu’il avait du haut de ses talons de huit centimètres.

Peter tenta de formuler une phrase mais chaque fois il s’étranglait et se reprenait à rire de plus belle. Ned et lui étant écroulés sur le comptoir, tapant même du plat de la main la surface dure et pointant de temps en temps du doigt l’archer.

-Dans ma culture, les jeunes ont plus de respect que ça pour leurs aînés. Fit remarquer calmement T’Challa qui avalait du whisky comme du petit lait.

-Nat, vient chercher ta vodka, j’ai une leçon à donner à … Attend …

Il se rapprocha de Peter et le dévisagea un instant avant de partir lui-même d’un grand éclat de rire. Intrigué, T’Challa l’interrogea du regard et il ne put s’empêcher de se pencher vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille. Trop intrigué pour comprendre quoi se soit à ce qui se passait, Peter cessa, tout comme Ned, de rire et commença à interroger du regard les deux adultes qui riaient devant lui.

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Se montrant finalement, la femme rousse entra dans la cuisine en relevant sa crinière en un chignon haut. Si la mâchoire de Peter avait pu se décrocher, elle serait certainement tombée sur le sol tellement il était surpris. Face à lui, la célèbre Black Widow alias Natasha Romanoff était en train de prendre des mains de son ami son verre de vodka et elle était vêtue d’un costume … de Spiderman. Ned se mit à rire trois fois plus fort que plus tôt en la désignant du doigt. Trop hilare pour se souvenir de sa timidité face à l’alliance de super-héros, il se retrouva à donner de grandes tapes dans le dos de Hawkeye avant de bégayer dans la direction de Peter : « Bébé araignée à voulu s’habiller comme maman araignée ! »

**Author's Note:**

> Ce one-shot est le résultat d'un fou rire que MagicClem et moi avons eu au cours d'un de nos ennuyeux travaux dirigés. J'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.


End file.
